Agridoce
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Para se sentirem próximos daquela incerta felicidade era necessário experimentar os dois extremos. .:: Fic Reescrita::.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Agridoce é uma fic que fala de diferenças, crescimento e amor. Tem como fundo o mundo da música e mídia e eventualmente haverá algumas semelhanças com o anime e manga Nana, espero que gostem e Boa Leitura ;D

* * *

**Primeiro Capitulo – Incerto quanto um sabor Agridoce**

_"Inverno e primavera, verão e outono  
Yeah o Wind Surfer cruza o oceano e o barco de trás  
Skiffle e pano, shuffle e valsa  
Você é a bailarina de ponta do refrão"_

Kings of Convenience

* * *

Sakura sempre achou engraçada a cerimônia de despedida que eventualmente ocorria nas estações de trem, ela não sabia dizer se era um momento feliz, triste, ou mesmo se aqueles que recebiam os abraços daqueles chorões eram afortunados por serem tão queridos. Provavelmente eles eram ou era apenas uma cerimônia que ela não participava. Quando pegou aquele trem com destino a Tóquio, ela sabia que não viria ninguém para se despedir. Não se lamentou, afinal nenhum amigo seu tinha restado naquela pacata cidade litorânea.

Sakura entrou naquele trem às 4 horas da tarde com apenas uma grande mochila nas costas, um violão na mão e cigarros no bolso do casaco de tarraxas.

Em poucas horas, onde dormiu quase babando na poltrona, ela já estava pisando em Tóquio. Quando saiu daquele vagão manteve-se parada apenas observando as pessoas saindo atrás de si e seguindo para qualquer rumo. Sorriu enfiando as mãos do bolso, para onde ela iria agora mesmo?

- Sakura-chan. - escutou seu nome e virou-se. Sua expressão manteve-se intacta por algum momento ainda absorvendo a idéia de que Hinata sua amiga de alguns anos atrás estava ali a buscando na estação de trem, exatamente como em uma cerimônia inesperada. A morena seguiu em sua direção e Sakura não pôde deixar de pensar o quão inesperada era aquela situação. - Como você vem para Tóquio e não avisa ninguém?

Sakura sorriu e sem lhe dar uma resposta apenas a abraçou, um abraço longo que se segurou por muitos segundos. Hinata, provavelmente, havia descoberto através de sua tia que estava vindo para Tóquio e por isso não se deu nem o trabalho de questionar nada a respeito.

- Estou bem, se você não perguntou. - Sakura brincou, forçando uma expressão de falsa indignação - Não avisei... Porque... Bom... Provavelmente tenha sido um impulso.

- Você e seus impulsos... Não me surpreende nada.

- Claro! Que graça teria se fosse tudo planejado?

- Aposto que você nem tinha idéia de onde ia dormir.

- Claro que sim, iria em algum bar e arranjaria um caminhoneiro que me levaria para um hotel barato.

- Sakura... - Hinata repentinamente mudou a expressão curvando as sobrancelhas - Eu lamento pela sua avó.

Haruno arregalou os olhos discretamente; não imaginou que ela saberia sobre o assunto, e principalmente não imaginava que ela comentaria assim, naquele momento.

- Tudo tem sua hora. - Sakura ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo e tentou um sorriso. - Onde fica sua casa afinal?

Hinata concordou com a cabeça sabendo o que aquela mudança repentina de assunto significava, Sakura não queria e não pretendia comentar e muito menos se lamentar pelo o assunto; em todos esses anos em que se conheciam, Hinata nunca havia escutado uma única palavra de lamentação vindo de sua boca, e de alguma maneira, ela não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Minutos depois as duas estavam dentro de um táxi, seguindo em direção a um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade. No momento em que o carro parou em um semáforo, Sakura que observava os detalhes da cidade perdeu totalmente o interesse pela a mesma quando Hinata perguntou:

- Veio para Tóquio para reunir a banda não é?

A ruiva não pode deixar de perceber que havia uma leve entonação de diversão na voz da Hyuuga.

- Não... Apesar que provavelmente Naruto também gostaria disso.

- Mas você não acha que isso seria bom? - perguntou e novamente Sakura não pôde deixar de perceber um fiasco de animação na voz dela. - Naruto tem tocado em um bar de blues, mas tenho certeza que ele largaria tudo para voltar ao que vocês eram.

Sakura fechou gradualmente a expressão estreitando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei disso. - suspirou passando a mão pelo o rosto - E é isso que me preocupa.

- Esse jeito irresponsável?

- Nem tanto por isso. - deu uma pausa relaxando a expressão - mas ele ainda ta morando com você?

- Não, não, depois de um tempo ele disse que queria o espaço dele e que não era "legal" morar com uma garota que não fosse sua namorada.

- Ele queria era levar as garotas para a cama dele e espalhar latinha de cerveja pelo o apartamento sem ser incomodado.

Hinata riu.

- Provavelmente.

Sakura virou o rosto observando distraidamente o que se via alem da janela, Tóquio realmente era tudo aquilo que diziam: barulhenta, movimentada e cheia de oportunidades. Afinal estava ali exatamente por causa disso, se realmente existia algo que ela gostaria de fazer ela descobriria. Voltou-se para a amorena a observando; Hinata tinha mudado bastante nesses dois anos em que não se viram. Apesar de se tratar de uma distância relativamente curta onde poderia ser facilmente superada com três horas de viagem, elas limitaram o contato em apenas alguns telefonemas, Sakura sabia que a razão para isso, ao certo, não era por falta de consideração ou qualquer coisas semelhante a isso, simplesmente porque era uma distância necessária.

- Onde você está trabalhando agora? - perguntou à Hinata que parecia distraída e não lhe respondeu. - Hinata-chan. - a morena virou-se finalmente para ela. O carro acabava de virar uma esquina - Onde você está trabalhando agora?

- SHM Music.

- Como?

- SHM Music - respondeu simples e sorrindo. Sakura fitava a amiga com as sobrancelha erguidas e a boca levemente aberta.

- SHM Music? - perguntou incrédula e Hinata riu.

- Sim, não lhe disse? Depois que eu escrevi uma crítica aos Olivieres... Não sei dizer porquê, mas eles decidiram me contratar.

- Isso é ilógico. "Representação máxima da venda de imagem, rendendo fortuna e empobrecendo a cultura musical." - disse citando um trecho da reportagem que havia ficado famosa na internet. Se referia a uma dura critica feita a uma das bandas mais conhecidas no Japão, Olivier, que estava faturando constantemente com Cd's, shows e até programas de televisão. No entanto o que realmente provocava certo destaque na critica, não era o ponto de vista dos leitores ou nos produtores responsáveis pela banda e sim diretamente a elas, era por quem a critica tinha sido escrita e para quem ela tinha sido feita.

- Você leu também então? Ficou mais famosa do que eu pensei na verdade.

- Claro que li Hinata-chan! Naruto me ligou especialmente para isso. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu ri imaginando a cara do Sasuke.

O nome provou um inevitável e repentino clima desagradável no carro. Ambas calaram-se por alguns segundos e nesse meio tempo se escutava apenas o barulho inevitável da agitada capital.

- Você se encontrou com ele depois desses dois anos? - Sakura perguntou cortando o incômodo silêncio.

- Casualmente uma vez, mas nem nos falamos. - respondeu timidamente. Haruno sempre achou engraçado como o comportamento de Hinata sempre mudava quando se tratava de Sasuke, naquele momento, no entanto, só pode se sentir insatisfeita.

- Ele parecia bem?

- Sim, muito bem, estava acompanhado de uma mulher. - Sakura arregalou os olhos por um milésimo de segundo - Não fique irritada com ele. - Hinata adiantou-se - Sabe, Sasuke-kun e eu... - riu - nunca daríamos certo.

- Mas...

- Não precisa argumentar. Já estamos chegando. - tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso obviamente não era verdadeiro o suficiente para se sustentar por muito tempo.

* * *

O estúdio estava cheio. Todas as suas cadeiras estavam ocupadas por jovens mulheres afoitas, a frente delas, no palco, estava o apresentador do programa, um senhor simpático e com muito pó na cara para esconder as imperfeições da face. O programa ainda não estava no ar, e a produção se encontrava convulsa.

Na área restrita se via uma agitação desorganizada, e no meio de todas aquelas pessoas que se moviam para lá e para cá se destacava um grupo de pessoas, sentadas em um espaço reservado do estúdio. Se tratava da banda Olivier.

- Quando vamos entrar afinal? - Ino perguntou impaciente, enquanto uma garota tentava ajeitar as mechas de seu cabelo. Sasuke que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, voltou-se para ela notando a entonação diferente da voz da cantora. Era bastante perceptível a exaustão dela, o que talvez justificasse a impaciência da mesma , sendo ela do jeito que era.

- Daqui à cinco minutos.

A resposta saíra da boca de uma alta mulher que se aproximava do grupo. Era Temari Sabaku, responsável pela a banda e que estava sempre ciente de tudo que os rodeava. Era aloirada e sempre bem vestida, naquele momento usava um vestido básico preto na altura dos joelhos e salto alto de bico da mesma cor; sua expressão como sempre se encontrava fechada o que retratava bem seu caráter objetivo e demasiado sincero.

- E esse cabelo está ridículo, está querendo transformá-la no que? Mais um desses ícones pop infantis?

Rock Lee, baterista da banda, gargalhou com o comentário e Sasuke se perguntou mentalmente como o chinês estava sempre de bom humor, mesmo em uma situação enfadonha como aquela. Afinal, por que diabos eles tinham que ir com tanta freqüência nesses programas de estúdio?

- Temari-san, não acha que estamos perdendo tempo demais com esses programas de televisão? - Neji, o ícone elegante da banda como assim foi definido pelos tablóides, perguntou e no mesmo instante Temari suspirou sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Queremos vender todos os ingressos em quatro dias no máximo, o lançamento do álbum está próximo e vocês sabem disso, tem que ser tão ou mais impactante do que o último. - ela deu uma pausa e virou-se repentinamente para outro membro da banda. - E você Gaara, tente conversar mais nessa entrevista, eles devem fazer mais uma pergunta inútil como seu tipo preferido de garota.

O ruivo voltou-se para a empresária, a fitou totalmente inexpressível e não deu uma resposta. Sasuke sabia perfeitamente que Gaara, apesar de ser um dos membros mais comentados pela a mídia, beirava a indiferença quando estava nesse tipo de situação.

- Me escutou? - exigiu uma resposta e ele soltou um murmuro em sinal que concordava. - Já estava me esquecendo, mas decidimos realizar um pequeno evento para o lançamento ao contrário de uma apresentação ao vivo para fãs selecionadas, e também contratamos uma nova pessoa para a equipe.

- Um nova pessoa? Para quê? - Neji perguntou cruzando as pernas, Ino e Rock Lee pareciam alheios aos avisos da empresária, totalmente entretidos em uma conversa a respeito de como aqueles salgadinhos e doces eram uma tentação para a dieta.

- Não entendi ao certo por quê, isso foi decisão do meu pai.

Os olhos verdes de Gaara, antes opacos, voltaram-se para irmã, parecendo, finalmente, atento ao que ela dizia.

- E quem seria?

- Se chama Hyuuga Hinata.

A atenção de toda a banda foi completamente voltada para ela. Ino abandonou o doce em suas mãos, Neji ajeitou-se na cadeira cruzando novamente as pernas em uma postura desconfiada, enquanto Sasuke, antes totalmente indiferente, não pode controlar que seus olhos arregalassem em sinal de surpresa.

- O que minha prima tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Não foi ela quem escreveu aquela critica na internet ? - Gaara finalmente abriu a boca, no entanto, como sempre, usando um tom beirando a indiferença.

- Exatamente ela, não sei dizer porquê, mas a mocinha soube muito bem aproveitar as oportunidades.

Ino olhou para Sasuke e soltou um suspiro contido. A Yamanaka assim como Neji, era uma das poucas pessoas dali, que sabia, em partes , o passado do baixista com a Hyuuga, e apesar do fato não estar totalmente ligado a ela, era totalmente consciente do quanto aquilo poderia, de alguma maneira, interferir na situação da banda.

- De qualquer forma, já estão avisados. - a loira olhou o relógio - Vou deixá-los aos cuidados de Matsuri.

Sasuke manteve seus olhos negros totalmente opacos, enquanto levava suas mãos diante do rosto fazendo um triângulo; sabia que sua expressão agora denunciava todo um desconforto e que provavelmente Neji era o mais consciente disso. Na realidade, a situação agora lhe parecia surrealista demais, algo que aconteceria apenas em um drama ou em um desses best-seller românticos.

- Vocês entram em dois minutos - bradou uma mulherzinha um pouco distante do grupo para logo depois sair andando em passos rápidos em outra direção. Neji olhou para Sasuke totalmente distraído em seus pensamentos.

A imagem da morena brincou na mente do Uchiha, principalmente quando se encontraram casualmente em uma rua enquanto estava acompanhado de Karin, uma pegajosa ex-namorada que nunca tinha cumprindo sua função de não ser tão chata como as demais. Desde então toda vez que andava por aquela mesma rua, ele tinha a vaga sensação que a qualquer momento eles se esbarrariam novamente. Agora estava ali, recebendo a notícia que provavelmente muito em breve a encontraria e que então uma oportunidade de mudar toda aquela situação desagradável finalmente lhe seria oferecida... Mas que porcaria estava pensando? Ele sabia perfeitamente que o máximo que conseguiria era se comportar como um egocêntrico e manter um relacionamento distante o suficiente para nem serem definidos como conhecidos. Então veio, como sempre vinha, aquele desconforto no peito, que fazia sua respiração mudar discretamente de ritmo enquanto ele desejava que essa sensação sumisse rapidamente de seu corpo.

- Se acalme. - Sasuke despertou de seu devaneio ao sentir as mãos de Ino sobre seus ombros - Vamos entrar em dois minutos.

O moreno se levantou e sem fitar a loira seguiu seus passos em direção a entrada do palco.

* * *

A água morna caia pelo seu corpo, sentia-o relaxado como se todo aquele exaustivo dia estivesse deslizando ralo abaixo. Desligou o chuveiro, atravessou a neblina de vapor, parando em frente ao espelho. No reflexo se via uma expressão cansada em um rosto pálido, não havia olheiras ou lábios ressecados, eram os olhos que indicavam aquela sensação de marasmo e cansaço. Estava realmente ali, não estava? Sakura abaixou vista , fitando todos aqueles cremes nas prateleiras, fio dental e escovas. Hinata havia comprado uma escova de dente a mais para ela, verde "Verde ainda é sua cor favorita certo?" , achou engraçado como ela era tão detalhista nesse sentido.

Mas o que provocava mesmo aquela expressão, era o fato de ainda não ter um emprego. Garçonete, atendente de supermercado, talvez em uma locadora. Penteou os cabelos com as pontas dos dedos, pensaria nisso amanhã quando sua cabeça estivesse melhor. Vestiu um pijama qualquer que Hinata havia lhe emprestado. A Hyuuga tinha saído para fazer algumas compras de supermercado "Droga, não tem nada em casa", não entendeu por que ela tinha declarado isso, afinal havia lámem na dispensa e suco de caixinha e isso com certeza era o suficiente por hoje.

Ligou então a televisão apesar de detestar qualquer tipo de programa que passava na TV, deitou-se espaçosamente no sofá, enquanto seu dedo não parava de mudar de canal. Parou especialmente em um quando escutou a voz viril do apresentador anunciar no meio de uma frase:

"_- iremos entrevistar uma das bandas que mais fazem sucesso no Japão... A banda que começou há dois anos e acaba de lançar seu terceiro álbum _

Sakura permaneceu sua atenção na televisão apesar de ser notório que seu interesse na banda era apenas maior que o próprio tédio. O que era mentira.

Cada um foi entrando, primeiramente Ino que simpaticamente sorria para os fãs, sendo sempre sóbria e elegante. Provavelmente o único que realmente se destacava ali era o baterista da banda que erguia os abraços cumprimentando os fãs de maneira exagerada.

_- Vejo que Rock Lee é sempre o mais animado. _- começou a apresentadora com um sorriso contido e demasiado simpático como todas as apresentadoras daquele padrão de programa.

- _Com certeza, ele nunca para quieto, nem mesmo nos ensaios. _- Ino respondeu.

- I_sso é bobagem, eles que são sérios demais, veja o Gaara, ele nunca ri_. - o chinês brincou e close da câmera foi parar no rosto do ruivo que não demonstrava nada, nem mesmo tédio.

_- Isso é bastante comentado, Gaara-kun não gostaria de protestar? _- a entrevistadora perguntou, a câmera correu novamente para o rosto do rapaz que não mudou em nenhum aspecto sua postura.

_- Não, obrigada. _- respondeu inexpressível e a mulherzinha sorriu sem graça.

_- Tudo bem... Mas me disseram também que Gaara não é o único tímido do grupo, Sasuke também comenta muito pouco, certo? _

Ino riu.

_- Sim, ele evita conversar sobre ele mesmo. O máximo que eu sei ao seu respeito é que ele detesta lámen. _

A platéia riu com o comentário e no mesmo momento Sakura perdeu a paciência e desligou a televisão. Se não se tratasse de Sakura Haruno, poderia se tirar muitas conclusões a respeito daquela reação, principalmente quando sua boca freqüentemente falava algo e seus impulsos demonstravam outro.

Se levantou e parou para pensar por um momento, no entanto não teve nem tempo para raciocinar qualquer coisa , a campainha acabava de tocar de maneira insistente. Ficou irritada, afinal, já bastava ver _Olivier _em um programa como aquele e ainda tinha alguém demasiado inconveniente para atormentá-la logo agora, definitivamente quando abrisse porta daria um longo sermão do quanto era desnecessário tocar a mesma campainha cinco vezes seguidas.

Abriu a porta com brusquidão e toda raiva se desfez no segundo seguinte. Naruto estava diante de si, com duas sacolas de plástico erguidas, provavelmente cheia de cervejas; sorria, um sorriso imenso que Sakura tinha certeza que só conhecia naquela face. Não demorou nem dois segundos para que ela o abraçasse e ele soltasse uma risada que era tão comum aos seus ouvidos.

* * *

**N/A: Boa Noite povo, que saudades de escrever por aqui XD**

**Para quem se lembra da antiga deve imaginar que ela está sendo reescrita, simplesmente por que eu acho que posso fazer algo melhor do que antes. Para quem nunca leu e para quem leu pode se esquecer o enredo anterior por que eu modifiquei quase tudo. Desta vez vou focar mais nos personagens principais, no caso Gaara, Sakura , Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto, sem deixar de expor um pouquinhos os outros personagens, no entanto muito menos que antes. Amadureci também os personagens, por que antes, pelo menos para mim, eles estava muito mal elaborados e agora conseqüentemente a história ficou levemente mais séria.**

**Para ser sincera há um motivo para eu reescrevê-la, é simplesmente por que eu sinto que minhas idéias e escrita estagnaram no tempo, e até mesmo pioraram, ou seja , Agridoce servirá como um exercício; então, quem quiser, critique, elogie , em fim, digam suas opiniões por que a tentativa é essa mesma.**

**Até, moças e moços e beijos de graviola.**

**Oul K.Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: Naruto não me pertence... por que avisamos isso mesmo? Segundo capítulo repostado devido algumas mudanças.

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo - Amanhã  
**

_Quando você vê quão longe nós ainda temos que ir?_  
_Esqueça todas as promessas_

**Trespassers William**

* * *

Quando percebeu, ele já estava sentado ali e suas próprias mãos levavam o café até a boca. Só se deu conta onde realmente estava quando depositou a xícara sobre o pires e observou o bar-café ao estilo europeu. As pessoas sentadas nas mesas a sua volta não o observavam, apenas conversavam discretamente entre seus convidados e sorriam, sorrisos dignos daquele dia ensolarado.

Sentiu então aquele incomodo no peito, que há algum tempo lhe falaram que se chamava angustia, e se sentiu ansioso e preocupado. Aquela sensação era comum nas noites de insônia, e as razões nunca foram realmente claras para ele, mas a questão de fato era por que ela despertava exatamente ali, naquele lugar que ele não fazia mínima idéia de onde era.

Foi então que a figura surgiu diante dele, em um milésimo de segundo em que olhou o lado oposto. A imagem de uma mulher de curtos cabelos castanhos diante dele, lhe sorrindo e em seguida sem dizer nada sentou a sua frente.

- Okaa-san?

- Já pediu para mim Gaara-kun? - ela perguntava, mas mesmo assim levantava o dedo para alguém anotar o seu pedido.

- Não...

No segundo seguinte, alguém que ele não teve tempo de ver quem era, deixou uma xícara de _cappuccino_, que ele mesmo não bebendo , sabia que era sem açúcar e _chantilly_.

- Obrigada por pedir. - Ela voltou-se para ele com um sorriso de olhos fechados. Aquela imagem acalentou o peito e toda a angústia tinha ido embora. - Obrigada por estar aqui, também.

O sorriso no rosto dela se desfez no momento em que um barulho estridente chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Qual é o problema Gaara-kun?

Olhou a sua volta vendo todo aquele dia ensolarado distorcer.

_- Gaara! - o chamado era abafado. _

Voltou-se para sua mãe e ela continuava ali sem expressão.

_- Gaara! _

Sentiu o corpo saltar em um impulso para frente e no milésimo seguinte viu a sala do seu apartamento completamente escuro.

- Gaara!

O chamado fez com que tomasse consciência de tudo e lembrasse que havia dormido no sofá. Levantou-se seguindo para a porta onde provavelmente seu irmão havia se cansado de tocar a campainha.

Kankurou sorriu ao vê-lo e deu um abraço que não foi correspondido da maneira correta, mas isso não importava, porque ele era totalmente ciente da personalidade do caçula.

- Vim entregar algo muito importante. - declarou empolgado.

- Para você estar assim, deve ser realmente importante. - comentou sisudo enquanto acendia as luzes do apartamento e o irmão seguia para um pequeno bar no canto da sala. - Não quero beber.

- Mas isso merece uma bebida.

Serviu uma bebida amarelada em dois copinhos dando em seguida uma para o irmão.

- Pois bem - sorriu - Vou me casar.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos e a expressão de Gaara, como sempre sonolenta, não havia mudado em nada.

- Vou me casar, isso não te surpreende?

- Um pouco, não sabia que estava namorando.

- Mas isso não importa, vim aqui mesmo para saber se você não quer ir com a gente visitar o túmulo da nossa mãe. Minha noiva quer se _apresentar._

Gaara não respondeu de imediato, sentou-se primeiramente e deixou a bebida intocável na mesinha ao lado.

- Não sei.

Kankurou suspirou.

- Será daqui dois meses, ela e eu estaremos ocupado até lá e a Temari também vai.

- Vou pensar.

O mais velho o fitou por alguns segundos e sorriu de leve apenas para demonstrar confiança. Ele no seu intimo sabia que Gaara não aceitaria, ele não gostava daquele tipo de ambiente e mesmo depois de cinco anos, ele ainda se sentia incomodado com o assunto - mesmo que a expressão na face do ruivo demonstrasse algo totalmente diferente, beirando a indiferença. Lembrou-se de alguém.

- Talvez _ele _vá.

Gaara ergueu os olhos em sua direção e a resposta veio de maneira imediata.

- Ele não vai, não conte com isso.

- No casamento Gaara. É normal que ele vá no casamento do próprio filho.

O ruivo não disse nada quanto a isso. Queria sumir dali mesmo não sabendo por que.

- Preciso dormi. Amanhã a banda tem... - pensou mas nada veio em mente - algo importante.

Kankurou sorriu, abaixando a cabeça para conter um risinho.

- Se você quer eu vá é só falar cara. Somos irmãos, devemos ser francos um com o outro.

Gaara não disse nada. Ele havia escutado essas palavras há algum tempo, mas dificilmente se acostumaria com isso. Afinal, querendo ou não admitir, ele possuía uma personalidade incomum diante da vida que levava, era tímido na maioria das vezes e tentava agir sempre de maneira moldada com os próximos e calada com os desconhecidos.

- Sim... Estou cansado, me desculpe por isso.

Kankurou não disse nada, foi em direção a porta dando um aceno. Gaara sentou-se no sofá e ficou assim , olhando para o nada, com a mente vazia.

* * *

- Vamos voltar com a banda Sakura-chan!

Estavam reunidos em um baixa mesa no centro da minúscula sala. Sakura tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja pensando que a proposta havia sido anunciada mais cedo do que ela havia imaginado. O Uzumaki não tinha terminado nem sua primeira cerveja e já estava ali com seus grandes olhos azuis a fitando e as sobrancelhas tensas, como se estivesse diante da grande questão de sua vida.

- Não quero voltar a cantar, Naruto. - declarou lhe oferecendo um sorriso, mas o mesmo não pendurou por muito tempo quando viu o loiro ficar cabisbaixo.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou repentinamente provocando um susto na Hyuuga que estava sentada junta a eles.

- Dinheiro. Não tenho ninguém para me sustentar enquanto tentamos alguns showzinhos por ai.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha em uma expressão mista a indignação e ofensa.

- Acha mesmo que estou propondo uma brincadeira?

A ruiva moveu-se para trás sentindo-se intimidada. O que ela julgou surpreendente principalmente se tratando de Uzumaki Naruto. O garoto falava sério, de uma maneira, que ela nunca havia escutado de sua boca.

- Não quero, me desculpe. - Sakura respondeu sabendo que uma declaração direta e ríspida como aquela seria suficiente para o loiro entender. Então ficou um silêncio quase mórbido, enquanto ele mantinha seus olhos sobre ela e ela simplesmente bebia sua cerveja.

- Seria interessante, não acha? - Hinata perguntou em uma tentativa de relaxar o ambiente, o que não significou nada, quando repentinamente Naruto bateu na mesa com a palma da mão e se levantou.

- Estou atrasado. - declarou e Haruno voltou-se para dois ingressos deixados sobre a mesa - E é para você ir Sakura-chan.

Hinata e Sakura se olharam quando a porta foi fechada com uma certa brutalidade.

- Acho que ele está chateado.

- Deve estar. - Sakura tomou o restante de sua cerveja e começou a falar. - Tenho medo. Sei que não sou boa suficiente para viver disso e com certeza fracassaríamos novamente. É isso, pronto falei.

Hinata soltou uma baixa risada e Sakura a fitou sem entender.

- Você deveria estar falando isso para ele, não para mim.

A ruiva soltou um resmungo e jogou-se no chão. Os pensamentos voaram para sua vida de três anos atrás, sua cabeça foi preenchida por um som quase ensurdecedor e sua visão para uma grande quantidade de pessoas. Aquela sensação de satisfação que nem ao menos sabia explicar exatamente como era. A sensação que ela sentia quando estava em cima de um palco, mas que mesmo assim não era suficiente para lhe oferecer o talento suficiente.

- De qualquer forma eu acho que você deveria vê-lo tocar, é um ambiente muito agradável - Hinata comentou enquanto recolhia as poucas latinhas cervejas vazias.

- Deixe-as ai, e beba comigo. - Sakura ordenou mal humorada e Hinata soltou um suspiro voltando-se a se sentar no chão.

* * *

Acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível resultado de algumas latinhas de cerveja. Vestiu-se rapidamente e se maquiou da maneira mais estratégica possível para ter uma aparência saudável e seguiu, vestida em roupas simples e casuais, até o encontro com seu primo em um restaurante discreto nas periferias da grande capital.

Ele surgiu logo após ela pedir uma mesa. Neji era demasiado alto para um japonês e juntamente com seus longos cabelos, toda atenção que ele recebia era quase inevitável. Logo que chegou, usando óculos e roupas sociais, confortáveis no entanto - o que excluía a gravata e a blusa branca abotoada até o ultimo botão - a mulherzinha que atendia o olhou fixamente como se tentasse se lembrar de alguma coisa... Ou mais especificamente qual famoso ele se lembrava.

- Você não seria...

- Ah! Outra que pergunta isso... - Hinata a interrompeu e de maneira divertida continuou - Todos comentam que ele parece com o Neji dos Olivier, mas acredite ele é mais mal humorado do que ele.

A mulherzinha deu um sorriso simpático e foi embora logo após anotar seus pedidos.

- Suas habilidades de mentira estão ficando muito boas Hinata-sama. - Neji comentou e ela podia jurar que era um agradecimento disfarçado.

- Ah, faça jornalismo e você entenderá a necessidade disso - sorriu - mas não me chame com 'sama', você não me respeita tanto assim.

- Ficou mais sociável também - deu uma pausa e a olhou diretamente - Influência do Naruto?

- - Creio que sim - sorriu gentilmente. - Aprendi ser mais sociável com ele, com certeza.

- Ainda tocando naquele bar de Jazz?

- Sim, ele já recebeu vários convites, mas negou todos.

- Ele deveria aceitar... Isso não importa agora, só me explique Hinata-sama. - deu uma pausa a olhando sério, o que na realidade não significava nada já que essa era a expressão natural do Hyuuga. - Por que você entrou para SHM Music? Ou melhor, como você entrou?

Hinata sabia que a pergunta viria e por isso, muito calmamente respondeu.

- Alguns contatos.

- Itachi?

Hinata sabia que Neji não era de hesitações e que suas deduções normalmente nunca estavam erradas, mas não imaginava, ao certo, que sua primeira tentativa estaria tão certa .

- Sim, Itachi-san. Ele conversou com um amigo dentro da empresa e conseguiu o emprego para mim.

- Mas por que exatamente na equipe dos Olivier?

- Eu não pedi isso nii-san, fiquei surpresa quando soube e não acredito que Itachi tenha planejado isso.

Neji pareceu duvidar por um momento, há alguns anos atrás acreditaria em sua prima sem suspeitar absolutamente nada, no entanto desde que Hinata havia vindo pata Tóquio, ela tinha se transformado em um alguém que pouco sabia definir ser caráter.

- Por que não? – perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta, que com certeza não se baseava em respostas afirmativas.

- Bom... – não achou argumentos suficiente e as palavras morreram por um momento até continuar em um to quase ansioso – Ele não faria isso comigo , nem com Sasuke.

- Talvez ele achasse que não houvesse problema, há quanto tempo mesmo vocês terminaram? Dois anos?

- Não importa, vou saber se afinal minha presença incomoda Sasuke ou não quando o ver e você sabe disso.

- Ele me pareceu meio perturbado quando soube, Ino-san também achou.

Hinata não teve tempo para perguntar nada sobre a suposição de seu primo, pois no momento seguinte a campainha da porta anunciou a chegada de mais um cliente e logo que viu que se tratava de uma mulher alta e esbelta de longos cabelos loiros , soube que se tratava da última pessoa falada.

- Que restaurante mais no fim do mundo que você descobriu _heim _Neji. – Ino comentou sentando-se ao lado do cabeludo e logo depois soltou um sorriso para a morena a sua frente – Vamos nos dá bem Hinata-chan e parabéns pelo o emprego.

A morena sorriu em resposta agradecendo logo em seguida. Ino percebeu, mesmo sendo uma resposta tão curta, que a Hinata realmente havia mudado no pequeno período de tempo que não tinham se visto. Na realidade elas se encontravam casualmente por ai quando Neji a convidava para algum café nas redondezas da empresa.

- Neji tinha comentado comigo sobre esse lugar, onde raramente tem algum fã para perturbar, fiquei curiosa e vim. – explicou-se mesmo que ninguém tivesse questionado nada.

- Sim, sim, foi um achado e tanto, apesar que sempre tem alguém que fica olhando meio desconfiado.

- Você tem notícias de Sakura-chan?

Hinata sempre achou incrível como Ino conseguia ser direta quando queria.

- Sim... – deu uma pausa – Ela chegou antes de ontem.

- Ela está em Tóquio? – os olhos anilados de Ino indicavam uma ansiedade quase infantil.

- Sim...

- E a banda ? – a interrompeu.

- Ela não pretende voltar com a banda.

A ansiedade da Yamanaka foi substituída por uma expressão de desapontamento. Suspirou e logo em seguida tentou um sorriso.

- É uma pena , não acha? Bom... Ela está bem?

- Vocês não tem se falado? – Neji perguntou.

- Já faz um ano que não nos falamos.

- Entendo, mas ela está bem... Não muito diferente de quando a conhecemos.

A conversa continuou sobre assunto banais como shows, trabalhos e cafés descafeinados.

* * *

Era um lugar agradável. A temperatura e iluminação eram mornas, havia um palco de bom tamanho e mesas com cadeira elegantes, assim como um bar com um barman elegantemente vestido. Sakura se encontrava com uma bebida amarelada nas mãos e escutava absorta a banda de jazz tocando há alguns metros de distância. Tocavam um cover de Pink Floyd numa mistura de rock com Jazz, numa junção quase improvável.

Sakura sorriu de leve, se encontrava no bar enquanto fitava o amigo de infância, Naruto, concentrado na música e improvisando algumas partes como era hábito do garoto desde que se conheciam. Sentia uma felicidade típica nele, afinal ele estava ali, no palco, talvez não na maneira como queria, mas o suficiente para se sentir satisfeito.

Logo após o sorriso veio um suspiro. Seria interessante também estar ali, certo? Mas Sakura sabia que ela não era uma cantora para cantar sozinha, não tinha talento suficiente para isso. Veio então o segundo suspiro e logo após chegou um rapaz e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Diante de tantas cadeiras vazias naquele bar, a Haruno logo percebeu que provavelmente não conseguiria de fugir de uma conversa de terceiras intenções.

- O que te trás aqui? - ele perguntou.

A Haruno voltou-se para ele e o encarou por um momento, era bonito, tinhas cabelos negros, uma boa postura e vestia-se elegantemente.

- Talvez uma boa conversa? Ou pela a música ? – ele continuou e sorriu para ela.

- Acho que como todo mundo aqui, uma boa conversa junto com uma boa música. – ela respondeu sem ânimo.

- Bom, eu vim pelos quadros – ele indicou com a cabeça os quadros enormes pendurados sobre a parede. – São bonitos, não acha?

- Eu não entendo de pintura. - declarou na tentativa de encerrar a conversa ou pelo menos indicar que não estava nenhum pouco interessada, no entanto, ele continuou ali, sorrindo, como se não percebesse ou fingisse não perceber.

- E você entende do quê?

- Música – respondeu de imediato e a sua própria resposta a surpreendeu.

- Eu te explico sobre os quadros nas paredes se depois você me explicar sobre o que eles estão tocando. – ele sorriu novamente e logo depois pediu uma bebida ao barman.

Sakura o fitou pelo cantos dos olhos perguntando-se mentalmente por que não ter uma conversa aparentemente interessante.

- Tudo bem.

- Sumi-ê. – deu uma pausa enquanto fitava o quadro a esquerda com um sorriso – é o estilo do pintor, ele nunca pintou nada senão dessa maneira desde de pequeno. Mas ao contrário dos temas típicos , ele descrevia a ação do cotidiano estrangeiro, o que era um absurdo para os pintores mais conservadores. Em fim, me chamo Sai e você?

- Você conhece o pintor? – Sakura perguntou ignorando a pergunta do rapaz.

- Sim. Todos esses quadros eram do meu irmão, ele nunca foi exatamente famoso, mas muito talentoso.

- Fama é mais uma questão de sorte não acha?

- Não apenas sorte, você conhece a história da Deusa Fortuna ? – Sakura disse que não com a cabeça e ele continuou. – Para os gregos da Grécia antiga existia uma Deusa chamada Fortuna, diziam que ela possuía tudo aquilo que o homem queria ter, honra , fortuna, glória. Eles diziam também que ela podia oferecer tudo isso, mas em troca você teria que seduzi-la. No entanto era muito raro encontrar a Deusa Fortuna, era um grande golpe de sorte achá-la.

- E o que isso que dizer ?

- Não é estranho que um ser humano possa seduzir uma deusa? - ele perguntou e ela manteve-se em silêncio. Trocaram olhares cumplicesm algo como um interesse mutuo entre eles, direcionado exatamente para quê era o que ambos não sabiam. - Bom...Os gregos queriam dizer que qualquer um tinha a chance de seduzi-la, que obviamente apenas alguns teriam a sorte de achá-la, mas do que serviria encontrá-la se não era capaz de seduzi-la na hora ?

- Está dizendo que alem da sorte o elemento principal é o talento?

- Sim e não. - ele fitou a bebida em suas mão e a terminou em um único gole antes de continuar - Estou dizendo que são elementos complementares, do que adianta ter sorte se não tem talento para usufruir da oportunidade?

Sakura soltou um sorriso e logo depois abaixou a cabeça. O encarou em seguida com o sorriso ainda nos lábios; havia conhecido alguém interessante.

- Me chamo Sakura. – respondeu por fim e Sai meneou a cabeça como se indicasse um "prazer" e logo em seguida resolveu exigir o que dizia o contrato entre eles.

- Então Sakura o que você tem a me dizer sobre música?

* * *

**Desculpa o atraso do capítulo, mas de qualquer forma a proxima atualização será de quase totalr "responsabilidade" de vocês, se demonstrarem interesse eu continuo, do contrário direcionarei meu tempo diponivel a outra atividade, vocês sabem, pelo menos quem escreve, como funciona e como nosso dias são corridos. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, a história continuará assim, meio casual, e os casais ainda serão definidos com o tempo... bom, na minha cabecinha já estão quase definidos, principalmente um em particular que será Neji e Tenten, obviamente eles apareceram bem pouco, mas terão sua participação... e alem deles, tenho que admitir que Gaara e Sakura será inevitavel, é meu casal xodó, e para quem estranha o casal eu entendo perfeitamente, mas pensem neles com carinho ;)  
**

**Akane-chan: **Primeiros capítulos são sempre confusos , mas acho que nesse capítulo deu para esclarecer muita coisa, certo? Espero que continue gostando.

**Ikaira: **Sério Ika, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário. Fico feliz que os personagens tenham demonstrado uma realidade mais comum, menos ligado ao fictício, de eu ter conseguido demonstrá-los mais humanos do que estereotipados. Tenho me esforçado muito para conseguir isso e seu que ainda tem muitos elementos na história que compromete isso, mas mesmo assim, fiquei muito abobalhada com o seu comentário, obrigada mesmo, principalmente vindo de você.

**Fleur : **Sinceramente fico surpresa que alguém se lembre de Agridoce na versão antiga, não imaginei mesmo que alguém e lembraria. Poxa, obrigada pelos elogios, sei que fics de bandas tem aos monte por ai, mas espero que essa aqui saia do tradicional. Obrigada, espero que continue gostando desse capítulo.

**Loui-Kun: **haua' será Sasuke e Hinata sim, com algumas interferências do Naruto, que quem sabe pode até mudar sua opinião ;D

_Oul. K.Z_


End file.
